Another DIMENSION!
by HeniHenri14
Summary: The Team is back from an another mission. They had failed it, Batman is not impressed. They are all exhausted, and somehow this day's getting worse: two unknown men appear in front of them. Who are they? Why is one looking like Roy Harper? Wally is Flash? Will Dick become Batman? Find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A.U.:** **Hi! Sorry for grammar errors or another errors, English is not my native. This is my first story please read it and leave reviews. I really like writing stories especially in my native language, so after people said that I'm good at it I had thought about something: Let's write in English too. :) I hope you'll enjoy. Byeee! :D**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own anything.**

* * *

The Team just got back from a mission. Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Artemis were lying on the couch exhausted. Batman and Aqualad came in the room.

"It was not an easy mission, you failed." Batman grunted to Aqualad.

"I know." he said sadly.

"If I am not there to safe you you could be…" he trailed off "silenced." he barked it out finally.

"I know, I'm sorry." he lowered his head.

"Sorry isn't enough. You are the leader you should know…"

"Um…Batman?" Robin interrupted now an annoyed Batman.

"What?"

"Look." the boy pointed towards a black hole thing that appeared in front of the couch.

"What's that?" KF asked. Suddenly it flashed leaving two unconscious men.

"What the…" Artemis squinted.

"Who are they?" Robin asked. One was dressed like Red Arrow but he seemed to be older, and the other was a black haired man in black with a red bird on his chest. The one who looked like Red Arrow grunted and started to stir.

"F*ck! This hurts!" he grunted, then he noticed six teenagers and an angry Batman in fighting position. He got up. He looked to Batman. "F*ck!" he sweared. "Nightwing get up!"

"Huh?" the other grunted. The one dressed in red went to help his partner up. "What's the matter Arsenal?"

"Look!" he pointed to the others.

"Oh…Fuuu" he noticed there are kids in the room. "Why are kids everywhere I want to swear?" he sighed.

"Who are you?" an angry Batman asked them.

"Wow…This is weird." the one in black pointed to Batman.

"I'm Arsenal, this one is Nightwing. Who are you?" Arsenal crossed his arms, demanding.

"I'm Aqualad, this is Kid Flash , Robin, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, we are the Young Justice team oh and he is Batman."

"Young Justice? This is a copy of the Titans or what?" Arsenal asked, Nightwind smirked.

"Excuse me, Titans?"

"Yeah, his team." he pointed to Nightwing. "Teenagers doing the _business_ without their mentors' help."

"Mentor? You got trained?" Kid Flash asked surprised.

"Yeah." Nightwing said cheerfully, while Arsenal nodded.

"We still don't know who are you under the mask." Robin interjected.

"Sorry, chum" Batman flinched for some seconds, that's how his father called him and that's how he calls his son " ,that's classified.

"Why?" Conner snapped in.

"Let's just say it comes with the business." he smiled "Or with an overprotective adoptive father." he looked to Batman.

"How did you appear here?" Batman asked in a dusty voice.

"I wanted to see my brother, when I went to see him I met Arsenal then a bullet-thing shot us and we are here." he shrugged.

"And that thing hurts hardly." Arsenal grunted.

"At least it didn't leave a scratch." Nightwing shrugged "So as I see we got into an another dimension, where are no Titans but here is a Young Justice team, as I see Garth is not Tempest but you are Aqualad, you don't have Arsenal but you have Artemis, plus you have those two." he pointed to Superboy and Miss M.

"What about me and Robin?" KF asked.

"You exist. But I'm not sure which Robin is in front of me."

"Which Robin? What do you mean by that?" Artemis asked. Nightwing smirked.

"In our dimension we are at the fifth Robin."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Woah…" they all were shocked, even Batman seemed to be shocked for some seconds. Nightwing chuckled.

"Why? What did happen?" Robin panicked.

"Woah-woah hold on kiddo they aren't dead..." he stoped to think a minute "...well most of them." Robin eyes widened, then he looked to Batman, who was shocked too althought he masked it perfectly.

"How?" KF asked.

"I don't know ask him!" he pointed to Nightwing "He was one of them, not me!"

"Which one?" asked KF, now everyone was looking to Nightwing.

"First." he said smirking. Everyone looked to Robin then to Nightwing.

"You cannot be him." Artemis rejected.

"Why not?"

"You're tall." Artemis snapped back, now Arsenal was laughing.

"Oh com'on!" Nightwing sighed.

"I told you." Arsenal chuckled. Nightwing sighed.

"That's a normal length for an acrobat." Nightwing pointed to Robin. "Although I am pretty sure I was taller, I was almost as tall as Flash."

"Flash? Barry Allen?" KF asked.

"No, Wally West."

"I'm Flash?" KF blurted out in shock.

"Yeah." Nightwing shrugged. "Why are you so shocked?"

"You say it like it's a normal thing to take our mentor's place."

"It'll happen one day." he said flatly.

"Did it happen to you? You aren't Batman." Robin asked.

"I had to be." all of the teenagers looked in awe to Nightwing.

"Wait, wait, wait, were you him?" KF pointed to Batman.

"Umm…Yes."

"You said you have brothers why weren't them the ones who…" Robin got interrupted.

"Because one is an anti-hero, so he kills, one is not adopted, because he still has his father, but he'll remain a brother to me, and the third one is a ten year old assassin, I think I was the only logical option."

"And who is Batman now?"

"The one and only B.W." Nightwing smirked, then he looked to Batman, who narrowed his eyes.

"You know me." Batman stated.

"And you know me too." Batman nodded, then looked at Arsenal.

"Who are you?"

"Who is Green Arrow's protégé?"

"I am his protégé." Artemis said harshly.

"And there was Red Arrow, the first protégé of GA." Robin explained.

"So, here I am still going with that name."

"You're younger in this dimension, you're not with them." Nightwing shrugged.

"Wait, you're Roy?" Artemis asked with wide eyes, Arsenal nodded.

"Them?"

"I'm in a 'group' of three."

"That doesn't explain who are they." Robin snapped.

"They have a big chance not to meet Jay or Kori, you can tell." Nightwing assured Arsenal.

"I'm in an anti-hero gang, with his brother" he pointed to Nightwing "Red Hood and an alien princess Koriand'r."

"Wait, Red Hood? Was it Joker's name?" Robin asked Batman.

"It was." he looked straight in Nightwing's masked eyes. "Talk." ordered to Nightwing.

"No." he looked away. Batman's wrists clenched and Arsenal observed it.

"Hey, it's a personal thing." he snapped "Something bad happened back then. This is all what you'll get." Nightwing looked extremely sad.

"I just hope it won't happen here too." Nightwing said bluntly.

"Was he a Robin too?" Robin stopped the silence.

"Yes. That was the problem. That and Joker…" he crossed his arms and looked into nothing. "I just cannot talk about it."

"Did he betray you?" Nightwing looked to Robin. "You said his name is Red Hood." he shrugged.

"He didn't... He has his own methods to show his loyalty... His name is Red Hood because he hates everyone and especially two men: Joker and Batman." Robin opened his mouth to say something. "I won't answer to any question about my brother." he grunted in an almost Batman voice. Robin closed his mouth, everyone looked in awe at Nightwing, who darkened. "If you're smart you'll see what I am talking about, if not it's your problem."

"Any idea how will we go back to our dimension?"

"The League will investigate the problem. You two med bay now." Batman ordered, pointing at the two dimension travellers "Team, you'll go home."

"I'm already home." Superboy grunted, earning a glare from Batman.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :) Will you leave a review? Pleasee :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I couldn't wait any longer to post the second chapter XD.**

 **numbuh13m - Thanks for the tips they are really helpful. I used hyphens because in my native that's how the dialogs are marked, I didn't know that in English people use quotations. So thanks a lot, and yeah, English is hard, but I love to test myself with it (ex. going to a foreign country where people talk English and you are the only one in the family who knows English... I lived it and it was fun :) ) Thanks for the tips again bye. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

 _ **I use italics for monologs.  
**_ **Aaand now the second chapter :) :**

* * *

In the med bay…

"I need blood samples from you…"

"To see if I'm Dick and he is Roy." Nightwing interrupted Batman.

"Yes." Batman said using his bat-glare.

In the living room…

"I don't know Wally, I don't trust them."

"Well, as I see Batman trusts them, so it's okay to trust them…"

"I know, but…" he bit his lips. ' _I don't want to be Batman… I cannot be Batman… Bruce is Batman, he has that thing that can drive him to be The Batman… but me? I'm not dark, moody and broody. That's him, not me…'_

"But what?"

"Nothing…" ' _Another dimension…Just an another dimension, nothing else, another dimension…'_

In the med bay…

'… _, another story. This Bruce seems nicer he is not that dark as mine. I'm kind of jealous of little me…odd…'_

In the living room…

"Dude, I think Batman was right we should go home." Wally put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Bye."

"Bye…" Robin sighed.

 _Recognized-Kid Flash B03_

In the med bay…

"The DNA matches."

"Finally, I thought we will stay here all day." Nightwing yawned.

"You'll stay here, until the League will investigate your problem."

"Stay here and don't do anything, are you sure you are talking to the right person?" he smiled.

"How did you become Nightwing?"

"Well," he shrugged "I grew up, I changed and I left to be my own person."

"Khm" Arsenal cleared his throat "Is this dimension's Roy in this team too?"

"No, he is a hero on his own."

"Well he seems to be you." Nightwing grinned.

"Shut up." he smirked.

"Soo, Bruce how much can he hear?" Nightwing pointed to the vents _'Oh you seem to be surprised, huh? What kind of Batman are you, Bruce?'_

"Hey, little me get down!" Nightwing shouted to the ceiling. No response. _'Playing this the hard way, huh?'_ "I said get down!" still no response. Nightwing searched in his belt a smoke bomb then he threw it into the vent.

"Ahh, man!" Robin fell to the ground. The two dimension travelers were laughing so hard they couldn't even talk.

"What were you thinking you're doing?" Batman growled.

"Well…listening?" Robin shrugged.

"He - he is definitely you." Arsenal said chuckling. "You are the only one who would do such a thing." he started to calm down.

"Don't forget Flash." Nightwing smiled, he already had stopped laughing.

"You two, the Earth mightiest idiots." he still chuckled.

"You were too." Nightwing pouted like a little kid.

"Yeah, we were… Flash is the only one who remained the same."

"He is not the same either… I saw him crying last time." he sighed. Robin gave his mentor a worried look.

"What did happen?"

"Things change, we change. For me everything started when I quitted to be Robin. For Arsenal, when he got enough of Arrow and for Wally, when Barry died…" Robin and Batman's eyes widened.

"Why did you quit?"

"I was furious on Batman, my Batman… That day he didn't want me to go out, to help him… It was the day I graduated, he wanted not to stress me with Batman's problems. He went out to patrol. It was two a.m. when I got home, he wasn't home. I went to the cave to see if he is there, but he wasn't, so I went to help him." he chewed his lips "I had helped him, but he didn't thank me, he was furious on me, because I shouldn't be there. We started to shout to each other." he sighed "So I left… No one can be a boy wonder forever…" awkward silence covered the room.

"Robin, show them their room and the place."

Robin, NIghtwing and Arsenal left the room. Batman took off his cowl, he touched his temples and sighed.

"What did you do to this kid, _Bruce_?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Review? Byee!**

 **Next chapter will be on this week and the 4th chapter too. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! :) What's up? Do you like the last chapter? Hmm? XD**

 **So tell me if I have grammar errors or any errors. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I do not own anything...**

* * *

"And this is your room." Robin showed Nightwing an empty room.

"Next to Arsenal's room, good thinking, chum." he ruffled Robin's head, who smiled.

"Um... Nightwing?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk..."

"Ok, what about?" Nightwing offered, while Robin locked the door.

"You were Batman... I mean The Batman..." he didn't know how to ask the big question...

"Yeah, I was." Nightwing took off his mask, revealing deep blue eyes.

"Did you like it?" Robin could't even look to Nightwing. Nightwing sighed.

"A little." Robin eyes widened. "I mean I hate being Batman, but I love working with my youngest brother. It was like nothing happened in our family." he smiled. "You don't want to be him, am I right?" Robin nodded. "You know after I had seen how nicer is Bruce in this dimension, I thought you would want to be Batman."

"I wanted...but..."

"Not anymore. I understand, but don't worry, it'll happen just if you have the same fate as me. But this Bruce is another, he won't let it happen, even my Bruce who's a lot worse than this, gave me the chance to outgrow the shadow of Batman. You just have to tell him. I didn't do it and we ended shouting to each other."

"I don't know if I can tell this..." Nightwing put a hand on Robin's shoulder and smiled.

"Do it. I can tell this Bruce won't shout at you."

 _Recognized Red Arrow B06_

"Ohh, I'm curious." Arsenal's existed voice came through the door.

"Hey, Arsenal, wait! I'm curious too." Nightwing shouted to the door, then unlocked it. "Come, chum." Robin nodded then followed his counterpart.

In the living room...

"KF told me everything." Red Arrow talked to Batman.

"That loud-mouthed dumb." Arsenal entered the room, followed by a masked Nightwing and Robin. Arsenal went to his counterpart, crossed his arms. "Hi." he stopped in front of Red Arrow and smirked. Red Arrow narrowed his eyes, but didn't respond.

"At least we know he is not talkative..." Nightwing shrugged "...like you." he coughed it out. Robin and Nightwing chuckled.

"Very funny Birdboy."

"Dude, don't call me like that." Arsenal smirked.

"Are you still a protégé?" Red Arrow finally spoke.

"Yeah, and that's why I got here without my mentor, and that's why I kill people cause I'm still a little kid who needs a mentor." he said it ironically, Nightwing laughed. "F*ck it kid!"

"Hey, you'll ruin little me."

"It'll happen one day, anyway. Do I look like somebody who needs _his_ help?" he turned back to Red Arrow, who opened his mouth. "Don't even think to answer to this question." he gritted his teeth.

"Wow…Somebody got a temper." Robin whispered to Nightwing.

"Oh yeah, you are not used to this. Hey, Arsenal, I think it was too much." he went to his friend. "Hi, I'm Nightwing." he greeted Red Arrow with a smile. "Excuse my friend, Arsenal." he elbowed Arsenal.

"What's with him?"

"Something bad happened." Nightwing sighed. "It's a personal thing. After that he kind of have some problems with his temper."

"Then it'll be an interesting night." Batman stated.

"Huh?"

"I'll stay here over the night, me, Superboy and Miss Martian will take care of everything."

"We got sitters?" Nightwing and Arsenal shouted in unison, they turned to Batman.

"Do you want me to stay with two Roys in a place?" Nightwing asked furiously. Batman nodded. "F*ck!"

"You said not to ruin little you." Arsenal smirked.

"You, little me, you didn't hear anything, understood?" Robin nodded. "Ow, man, these two will kill each other." he put a hand in his hair. Arsenal gave Red Arrow a mischievously grin, he stepped closely to his counterpart.

"Bye-bye little me." he waved while he chuckled maniacally. He left the room.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You, Red Roy go and lock yourself up, or you'll die." Nightwing pointed to RA.

"I don't kill."

"But Arsenal kills." they all exchanged worried looks.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me, I'm curious. XD**

 **Thanks for reading, next chapter will be on this saturday. :) Byee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I know, this chapter is shorter than the other chapters but I think this is the best chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it :)  
**

 **superstar072299: Thanks for the review! :) It's good to see that you like my stories. :) Oh, and in this and maybe the next chapter the 'Roys' will enjoy more screen time. XD**

 **Bad news: The next chapter won't be on until next Saturday because first of all I have no idea for the next chapter and second of all school starts again :( - in my country we had 'school in another way' week so we didn't learn at school, we went to trips or we went to see a movie etc.**

 **I NEED ideas for the next chapter! Do you have any? Tell me! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Do you think they will have problems?" Dick Grayson entered the Batcave.

"You should sleep." Bruce said without looking at his son.

"I can't." Bruce sighed and turned to face Dick. "I think they won't have problems. I trust Nightwing and he trusts Arsenal, they won't do anything wrong. Now, why can't you sleep?"

"There's something you need to know."

"Tell me."

"I…I don't want to be…" he looked away ' _I can't look at him. I should say it… Now or never'_ "I don't want to be Batman." Bruce's eyes widened for some minutes _'Crap. This is bad.'_

"I understand."

"What?" Dick's eyes opened widely in shock.

"You don't want to be Batman, I understand."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to be Batman."

"Really?" Bruce smiled slightly.

"Yes. I didn't adopt you to be Batman, I adopted you because I want you as a son." Dick smiled to his mentor. "I want you as _my_ son." suddenly the boy embraced his mentor, his guardian, his _father._

Mt. Justice…

"Arsenal! RA stop shouting I want to sleep!" Dick's matured voice came in the living room.

"You won't sleep with these two shouting." Superboy stated.

"Hey Martian." he went to M'gann's room and knocked.

"Yes?" the green girl opened the room.

"Can you knock those two out?" he pointed to the two Roys.

"Um…I can, but they'll be furious on me."

"Don't worry they won't. I'll make sure of that." Dick smirked.

"Fine." suddenly the two red haired men fell unconscious.

"Thanks a lot. Good night." the ebony haired man smiled and went to his room.

He entered his room and sat down on his bed. He sighed and dossed down on his bed.

' _I'm in an another dimension with Roy. Nobody knows that we are here, well I hope somebody will notice our absence. Maybe Jason or Kori will notice Roy's absence… Mine? Maybe Tim, Damian or Babs… or nobody… What if Bruce… no… or maybe he will…'_

"Shut up little me!" Roy's voice. Dick smiled. ' _Starting it over.'_ He got up.

"Hey Martian!"

Next day…

 _Recognized Batman 02 – Robin B01_

Batman and Robin went to the kitchen –which was connected to the living room. Arsenal and RA were sleeping on the couch, while a sleepy, older Dick was sitting in the kitchen.

"How was the night?" Robin asked his counterpart.

"You don't want to know." he yawned.

"What did happen?" Batman asked demanding.

"Those two couldn't stay quiet." he pointed to the two on the couch.

"At least they didn't kill each other." Robin shrugged.

"Yeah, because I hid their weapons."

"How did you manage that?" Batman looked straight into Dick's blue eyes.

"I asked Megan to knock the off and I took their weapons. Those two are walking armories." he yawned. "It's so unfair they can sleep." he squinted.

"Why don't you wake them up?"

"Because finally they quieted." Batman left to the debriefing room.

"Well, it won't last."

' _Team meet me in the debriefing room, now.' Batman's voice echoed all over the Mountain._

"Oh no." Nightwing sighed. Both Roys started to stir.

 _Recognized Kid Flash B03 , Artemis B07 , Aqualad B02_

Both Roys woke up.

"F*ck! You are still here."

"Good to see you too, sunshine." RA rejected.

"And this is how my untroubled moments die." Dick sighed and put his mask on.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Do you like it? Tell me, I'm courious XD**

 **Thanks for reading. Byee! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! FINALLY, I could write this XD. Believe me, this week was hard, I mean tests and verbal tests every day, I mean EVERY DAY. It was awful, I had no time for anything, like I couldn't see a 40 minutes film or tv series one day... But, I could write this yesterday :). And because you had to wait SO much until I posted it I wrote a longer chapter, just for you :)**

 **Please tell me if I have grammar errors, I'm still new with writing in English :)**

 **superstar072299: Thanks for the review. I like the ideas you have for this story. Maybe I'll use them ;) - I have a surprise at the end of this chapter for you :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"This will be a stealth mission…" Batman had stopped for some seconds after he saw Nightwing coming into sight and standing against the wall "You'll gather informations and after you come back, you'll report them."

"Understood." Aqualad said in his calm tone. Batman nodded. The Team left to the hangar to take M'gann's bio ship. Batman looked straight into Nightwing's masked eyes.

"What?" Nightwing asked innocently.

"What do you want?"

"I was curious about the mission." Batman narrowed his eyes "Hey, that's all, I promise." he held his hands up. To his surprise Batman took off his cowl. Nightwing knitted his brows. Bruce rubbed his eyes.

"Umm… Are you okay?"

"Tell me, how the heck happened, that you had to wear this cowl and cape?"

"You weren't there to be Batman… Gotham needs Batman."

"Where was the other me?"

"Some kind of time travelling mishap happened with you… You were gone for a long time. I mean the other you, heck this is so weird."

"Is he a good father to you?"

"Huh?" Nightwing's eyes widened. _Okay, this is odd, soo first theory: this Bruce is a moron, second theory: I'm drugged, third theory: he is drugged, or maybe both of us? Huh? This makes no sense… or does? This is just messing with my mind_ "STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND!" Nightwing shouted "Oops." he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not messing with your mind." Bruce said in a bored tone.

"Oh…" he rubbed his neck. "Well…"

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Get off me, you stupid!"

"Trying, d*ckhead." both Roys looked at each other, and suddenly they started to laugh. They got up.

"I would pay to see Dick's face when you said that." RA chuckled.

"He is used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"His brother, Red Hood, calls him like that every time they meet."

"What a family."

"The Bat-family." they started to laugh again.

"Hey, I know that Nightwing is Dick and he has three brothers, but what about you? Do you have a family?" RA crossed his arms.

"Well," he sighed "I fell in love with a girl and that girl got me a _Present_. The girl left but I kept the _Present_. I loved the _Present_ , I would die for the _Present_. I made everything to keep safe the _Present_. I protected the _Present_ for weeks, months, years. I risked my life for the _Present._ " he sighed, and a tear fell on the ground "But I lost the _Present_ …" he looks so pained RA started to have pity for his loss "Please, Roy, do not lose the _Present_ in this dimension too."

"How do you know that I'll get it?"

"I hope… That _Present_ was the only thing in the world what could keep my sanity."

 _Recognized Superman 01._

"I should go, bye." RA said awkwardly.

"Bye, ginger." Arsenal smiled impishly. They shook hands and RA headed to the zeta tubes. Arsenal embraced himself. " _Lian…"_ he whispered, then tears started to fall to the ground…

Debriefing room…

 _Recognized Superman 01._

"Hi, Supes, what's up?" Nightwing greeted the newly arrived man. Superman looked disdainfully to Nightwing.

"Batman what is going on?"

"He is from the other dimension I was talking about."

"And we need to talk." Nightwing crossed his arms.

"What about?" Superman narrowed his eyes, Nightwing sized Superman up and down with his look, then looked in his eyes "Everything."

"Then let's start…" Superman started, but got interrupted.

"In the living room." Nightwing finished with a smirk.

In the kitchen…

Roy was sitting on the counter, playing with an apple. He sighed, when he heard steps coming forward, and turned to see who is coming.

"So, he is Arsenal." Nightwing entered the room with Batman and an angry Superman?!...

"Hi, Supes. Um, Dick what are you doing?" he asked Nightwing, who was heading to the couches, followed by the two men.

"Talking." Nightwing shrugged.

"Huh?" Arsenal got up and went to see what's going on. Nightwing sat down on a couch, and Superman sat down on a couch -which was set in front of the couch Nightwing was sitting on. Nightwing was sitting between Batman and Arsenal.

"So what's with you, Uncle Clark?" Nightwing took off his mask.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you that grumpy-looking?" Arsenal crossed his arms demanding.

"I'm not grumpy."

"Why so serious?" Arsenal asked. Batman looked at Dick.

"Long story." Dick whispered to Batman. "Why so serious?" he asked Superman too.

"Didn't you notice that it comes with the _job_?" Superman said extremely bored.

"Well, if you say that to our dimension Supes, he won't believe it." Dick said smirking.

"First of all I'm not _him,_ second of all why not?"

"Because, he is Superman, the Big Blue Boy Scout, you know." Arsenal smiled at that "You are that happy, childish hero that every kid loves. You…"

"I'm not him." Superman said with a slightly angry voice.

"Fine, he." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Then he is not a good hero. If he is not serious and he takes it as a game, one day, he'll lose somebody."

"It's just me, or this dimension is as f*cked up as our's?" Arsenal turned to Dick "I mean, this Superman is serious and this Batman is nice. Is apocalypse coming or what?"

"This is why you called me over?" Superman asked Batman.

"Get to the point." Batman instructed Dick. Dick nodded and started.

"I heard you have a boy here, Superboy." Superman nodded "And I heard he is your clone." Superman nodded again "But why are you rejecting him?"

"He is my clone, he was made to take my place…"

"You are afraid that you'll get replaced." Dick stated "I understand."

"You do?" Superman looked suspiciously.

"Yes. Look, Clark, I have a story for you. You need to know that I have three brothers." Superman nodded "So when Bruce…" Superman's eyes widened a little and looked at Batman for some moments, who nodded "…adopted my brother, Jason, and he became Robin I felt bad. I felt replaceable. I was furious and I didn't even want to talk to the boy. I refused to give him tips in being Robin, I refused to help him. I hated him, just because he became Robin. Then one day…" Dick's tone darkened, he looked sad "…he died." he sighed. Both Superman and Batman's eyes widened "I was angry on him all his life, and when I lost him I felt guilty. I mean really guilty. I was ashamed to go to the funeral, I blame myself for not giving tips, for not teaching him how to be Robin. Maybe I could prevent that if I taught him…" he sighed "But one day he reappeared as an anti-hero. I was happy and I wanted to talk with him, to say sorry for my mistakes, but he refused me. He changed totally." he sighed again "I got him back but with a price, he didn't want us, his family, in his life anymore. I got a second chance, it was my luck, but what if that happens to Superboy and you won't get a second chance? Think a bit, Clark, then rethink and please don't let down that boy. He needs you." Superman looked shocked by the story. He got up and headed to the zeta tubes. Awkward silence covered the room. Dick sighed. Batman put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him that everything is okay, now, for some seconds…

"What the…" Arsenal started. A black-hole thing appeared in front of them. Suddenly it flashed and an unconscious man fell to the ground.

"Flash?!" Nightwing and Arsenal shouted in unison.

* * *

 **superstar072299: You see? Wally is there XD One of you're ideas is already in the story ;)**

 **Thanks for reading. Please tell me if you like the story and if you have any ideas for the story. :)**

 **Oh, I forgot to mention that I updated the first chapter, I fixed the grammar errors. :)**

 **Byee! See you next Saturday :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I know it's not Saturday, but this week I had a bunch of tests so after learning for every test my mind started to fill itself up with ideas for the upcoming chapters. Weird, huh? XD So after I was snapped with a bunch of ideas I had to write at least one of them. :)**

 **awesomebird: It's so heart warming that you like my stories too. :D Thanks for the review, hope you'll like this chapter. :)**

 **Please tell me if I have grammar errors. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

" _Wally?" Nightwing and Arsenal shouted in unison._

A man in his twenties laid unconscious on the ground. Much to Batman's shock he was wearing the Flash costume. Batman was examining the unconscious, while Arsenal went to help up his friend. Arsenal lowered himself near Wally.

"Dick, he is bleeding." Arsenal said while he squeezed Wally. "Wally! Dude, wake up!"

"We need to take him to the med bay, now." Dick exclaimed.

"We need to go the Watchtower. He needs special treatment, but we need to move fast." **(Because of fast healing the bullet can remain in his body)** Batman touched his ears "Batman to the Watchtower. I need Flash in the Teleportation Room in one minute."

"Come on Wally, don't lose this fight." Dick and Arsenal picked their friend up. Batman detected the bleeding spot and patched it.

"Dick…" Wally said but he trailed off.

They all hurried to the debriefing room and they got transported to the Watchtower, where Flash was waiting for them. His eyes had widened when he saw the injured Flash.

"He needs medical treatment now!" Dick grunted. Flash nodded. He took the other Flash and ran to the med bay. Dick, Arsenal and Batman ran after them.

When they were almost at the med bay Wonder Woman appeared with Flash in their way.

"The doctors said we shouldn't enter."

"Who was that?" Flash pointed to the door.

"Flash." Dick said monotony.

"But I'm Flash." Flash pouted.

"Not in our dimension." Arsenal said without looking at the heroes. He was looking straight at the door, which led to his friend. That friend, who was like a brother to him… "Did the doctors say anything?"

"No."

"What happened to him?" WW crossed her arms.

"When he appeared he had been bleeding." Dick sighed. _What did you get yourself into this time, Wally?_

"Who are you?" Flash pointed to Dick and Arsenal.

"They are the dimension travelers." Batman grunted.

"I'm Nightwing and he is Arsenal."

"You are looking like…" Flash analyzed the ebony haired man.

"Dick Grayson? Robin?" Dick smirked, although he was pained by the fact that Wally was alone in that room and in a bad condition. Flash looked desperately at Batman. "It's because I'm him." WW smiled recognizing the deep blue eyes.

"And who is he?" Flash pointed to Arsenal.

"Roy Harper." Arsenal grunted.

"And the one who is struggling with his life is Wally." Dick explained. Flash's face became pale. He turned to look at the door, worry in his eyes. Was that really Wally? He didn't know, but he knew one thing: he cannot let that man die.

"I think we should let the doctors do their job. Did you eat today?" WW asked Dick and Arsenal.

"Just breakfast."

"You should eat." Dick nodded. WW started to walk to the cafeteria when Arsenal stopped her.

"We already know where it is." he grunted. Dick gave a look to Arsenal. Arsenal left the room.

"Sorry for his behavior. I think it's because he is worrying for Wally." Dick apologized. He left too.

In the cafeteria…

Dick sat near Arsenal. Arsenal was playing with his food.

"I hate this." he mumbled.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Do you see how they are looking at us?" he was talking about the heroes in the room.

"Yeah…"

They ate their food without looking at the heroes, then they headed to the med bay. The doctors were gone, so they entered. Wally was tied to a white bed in the white room. All kind of machines were connected to his body.

"He lost much blood, but he is stable now." Batman appeared behind them, but none of the young men was taken by surprise. "He will recover in a few days." Arsenal nodded.

"Richard, we need to talk." Dick turned to Batman slightly surprised hearing his full name. Batman walked outside the room and Dick followed him. "I work on a dimensional machine and I need your help." Dick nodded understanding the message, Bruce wants Dick to help him. Dick entered the room and went straight to Arsenal.

"Batman needs my help with some dimensional thing, can you stay with Wally?"

"Don't worry we'll be okay, and if something bad happens, I will contact you." Dick smiled and left. Arsenal took his mask off and sat near Wally.

Dick and Batman went to the Tech wing of the Watchtower, then they got transported near Gotham's East End Police Station. They entered the Batmobile and Batman started to drive to the Batcave.

In the Batmobile…

Dick sighed.

"He will be fine." Batman now with his softer tone reassured Dick.

"I know. The problem is what will happen if he sees Flash? I mean after Barry died in my dimension, he was unable to go out for a year…" they entered the secret tunnel to the Batcave. Dick chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Memories." they came out tunnel and the marvelous Batcave appeared in front of them. The Batmobile stopped and they got out. Batman took off his cowl and went to the monitor. Dick followed his guardian's counterpart. Near the monitor womb was a table with an odd box on it. Dick assumed that's the dimensional machine.

"Master Bruce I thought you will come with Master Dick…" Alfred came out the elevator.

"He is on a mission." Bruce said looking at the monitor.

"Hey Alfred." Dick smiled.

"Oh… Master Bruce, next time you should tell me that you are coming with a friend."

"He is Dick from another dimension." Bruce clarified.

"Indeed, sir." Dick smiled.

In the med bay…

Roy was sitting in a chair, near Wally. He was sharpening his arrows.

"R-Roy…" Wally's weak voice. Roy suddenly put the arrows away and went near his friend.

"Hey, Wally."

"Roy… You need to know there's a… _war_ …." he fell unconscious. Roy looked with wide eyes at Wally.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me, I'm really curious. :)**

 **I hope you like it, thanks for reading, see you... Sunday.**

 **Byee! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Finally Sunday, huh? I am soo excited to post another chapter, the 7th chapter, wow! I should never think that this story will go this far soo thank you, thank you, thank you for reading my story! :)**

 **always bangel girl: Thanks for the review. It's good to know that you like my story too. I'll try to make scenes like that one that you like. And, yeah, the Batfam will appear...oops...*SPOILERS* XD**

 **Please tell if I have errors. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

" _Roy… You need to know there's a…war…." he fell unconscious. Roy looked with wide eyes at Wally._

"War?" he mumbled "What do you mean by war, Wally? Wally, wake up! Dude!"

 _Next day..._

 _Wayne Manor…_

An ebony haired man woke up. He got dressed and went down to the dining room. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and dark grey sports pants, finally some normal clothes. He barely opened the dining room's door, when.

"You'll be Richard and I'll be Dick." the thirteen year old boy said.

"Fine…?" 'Richard' was confused. "Good morning to you too." he chuckled, earning a smile from Dick.

 _Watchtower…_

"The League needs help." Wally, still weak, stated.

"Yeah, I'll contact Dick." Roy got up from his seat.

"Where's he?"

"With Batman, at the Manor I suppose." Roy shrugged.

"Don't call him." Wally said sternly "You know what a tension is between him and our dimension's Batman."

"Fine… But he needs to know."

"He can come over in the afternoon, with Batman." suddenly Flash appeared near Roy "Because that bullet, which had shot you was magic traced. Zatara said that maybe he can make a portal to your dimension. Batman said that he'll come around to see if Zatara's spell will make its part." Roy looked at Wally, who was shocked to see his dead uncle alive. Roy went out the room and locked the door.

"Why did he do that?" Flash pointed to the door.

"I think I know… Uncle Barry, we need to talk."

 _Outside the med bay…_

Roy was bored. Both of his friends were occupied. What a day… Roy didn't know what to do until his stomach groaned. So he decided to eat something. He headed to the cafeteria, where heroes were looking at him, some of them were talking something, and some of them just were looking at him, like they wanted to eat him. He didn't bother to look at them, he went to take some food and sat down. He took an apple and started to play with it.

 _Wayne Manor…_

"So, where is Bruce?" Richard asked Alfred.

"Master Bruce is at a meeting at the Wayne Tower."

"That means I have plenty of time working on the dimensional thing or to play with little me." Alfred smiled. Richard went up the stairs and headed to Dick's room. He knocked and entered it.

"Hey, little-me."

"Hi…" Dick mumbled, he was looking outside the window. Richard went near him.

"It's snowing." Dick nodded. "Come."

"Where?"

"Outside, you don't want to play in snow or what?" Richard smiled, and earned another smile from Dick.

 _Med bay…_

"So, umm, why are you Flash?" Flash asked awkwardly.

"You are dead" Wally sighed "You sacrificed yourself for us… And I am really grateful for that..." he trailed off. He sighed again "I became Flash, because the world needs _you_ and because I wanted to honor you…" he began to cry… "But I don't know if I'm good enough for this task." suddenly Flash hugged him.

"I'm proud of you." he whispered into Wally's ears.

 _Wayne Manor…_

A black Lamborghini parked in front of the Wayne Manor. Bruce got out of it and entered the Manor.

"Good afternoon, Master Bruce."

"Hi, Alfred, where are the boys?"

"Master Dick is with Master Richard in the back yard." Bruce nodded and hurried to find the boys. He went outside the house.

"Dick!" he shouted. "Dick!" no response "Richard!" suddenly both boys popped out of nowhere and began to throw snowballs to Bruce. Bruce didn't hesitate and he started to throw snowballs too. At a moment Bruce fell and Dick fell on top of his body, they started to laugh and Richard started to throw snowballs again, but he fell too, because Bruce dragged him down, when he wanted to get up. They were laughing and playing. Inside the Manor Alfred was smiling.

 _Watchtower…_

 _Recognized Batman 02 – Robin B01_

Batman and Nightwing appeared in the Tech Wing of the Watchtower. Roy was waiting for them.

"Nightwing, we have a problem." they started to walk to the Magic Wing of the Watchtower.

"What kind of problem?"

"Wally told me that the League is having problems in our dimension. Warp and Klarion from this dimension teamed up with our Injustice League and Warp. They had made some dimensional bullets and they are shooting our heroes, sending them to alternate Earths. The League could trap them into the Watchtower, but the League is trapped there too. Wally told me that if it's needed Batman will detonate the Watchtower. We need to go back and to help them." Nightwing nodded. Roy put on his mask and they entered the Magic Wing. Flash, Wally and Zatara greeted them.

"Etacinummoc htiw eht s'tellub noisnemid." (Communicate with the bullet's dimension.) suddenly a screen popped up.

"What the?!" a man in a red mask appeared.

"Red Hood?" Roy looked surprised to see his friend. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you appear in front of me?"

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Nightwing teased with a smirk.

"I'm happy to see Arsenal, but why are you, d*ckhead, and you, Bats, in front of me?" he said frustrated.

"Look, Jay, if you cooperate we will finish this in no time." Nightwing said sternly.

"What do you want?"

"I cannot make a portal. I am not that powerful, we need help." Zatara said.

"What kind of help?"

"Find Zatara and make him to contact us." **(Zatara is not in the Watchtower)**

"How?"

"Obtain a magic bullet and make him to make contact with us." Wally explained.

"Magic bullet?"

"That thing sent us here."

"So that's why I wasn't scolded for my acts on this week… I suppose Bats is in trouble." he chuckled.

"Yeah and we need your help." Nightwing said in a softer tone.

"Fine, but I will do this just for Roy. Do not think that I'll do this for you, golden boy."

"I won't." Nightwing said nonchalantly. Red Hood nodded and the screen vanished.

"He is definitely doing this for you." Roy and Wally said in unison to Nightwing, who smirked.

* * *

 **What do you think? Tell me :)  
**

 **Do you have ideas for the next chapter? Tell me :)**

 **Thanks for reading the story :) Oh, and I don't know which day I'll post the next chapter *busy with school, tests, school competitions* , but I promise you, that I'll post it through the week :)**

 **Byee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Don't worry I didn't forget you, be happy because here's the long waited chapter XD (Yeah, I'm listening that song...) Sorry for not posting earlier, but school... and somehow (bad grades at math and german) I'm grounded :/  
**

 **So I won't post just at week-ends...**

 **superstar072299: Thx for the review. ^_^ I though about that kind of dimensional travelling but then the war entered my ideas soo... *SPOILERS* The Team will meet the other dimension's characters so I think it's kinda pointless to make that...sorry... *SPOILERS* But I'll make a scene in relation with your idea. :) *SPOILERS OFF***

 **I got another two reviews: one from my classmate ( CSILLAMPONI69... Koszi a masodik reszt a mondatnak :)) ) and one from a 'Guest' he/she told me that I should ship Kori and Dick. There's a problem: I read -not long ago- a comic with a scene where Dick engages Barbara and I really loved that comic, I think it was the new 52, after Dick's secret ID was blown up-something like that. Oh, and I really don't know how to characterize Starfire... I mean I saw the Teen Titans when I was little and that's all. But! I'll make this right, don't worry, sooo she'll be in this chapter and next chapter. :) So, sorry for not shipping them, but that line -what you had written- will be in a chapter ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

"You have a war. We will help you." Batman grunted behind the young heroes.

"No. It's too dangerous." Nightwing turned to face Batman.

"It's our dimension, it's our responsibility." Arsenal turned too.

"We are heroes, it's our job to protect people. We don't care if they are from another dimension or not." WW entered the room followed by Superman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary. Dick opened his mouth to protest.

"I think we'll need their help." Wally stated.

"Why? One of those bullets shots us and we'll be here again." Nightwing snapped "It's pointless."

"Then why are you going?" Batman asked.

"Because it's my home and I don't care how screwed up is it, I'll fight for it."

"Dick, this is our chance, we cannot let it pass just like that."

"I know that you don't want anyone to get hurt under your watch..." Arsenal put a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"Fine, but you'll follow my orders. If someone disobeys my orders, you'll come back here. Understood?" Nightwing asked in a serious tone. The Leaguers nodded.

 _Another dimension…_

"Find Zatara, huh? Yeah, cause that'll be that easy…" Red Hood mumbled while he was on a rooftop with Starfire.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"That Dick cannot take care of himself!" he snapped "How should I know where is Zatara?"

"Look." Starfire gripped Red Hood's head and turned it right. There was a big poster with Zatara on it.

"There's a show at the theatre." Red Hood stood up "Let's go."

 _Some hours later…_

An unconscious man in a black suit was tied to a chair in the Batcave. In front of him was Red Robin, Black Bat and Robin.

"Next time they should ask him." RR sighed.

"He won't cooperate." Black Bat said, slowly pronouncing each word.

"Don't worry, Cass, I'm sure he will." RR smiled to Black Bat.

"tt. Not with imbeciles like you, Drake." Robin snapped.

"I'm not…" Zatara stirred.

"What happened?" Zatara asked.

"Umm… Hi Zatara." RR smiled sheepishly.

 _Young Justice dimension…_

"Black Canary convinced me that it'll be good if you come with us to the other dimension." Nightwing said in front of the Team.

"Cool" KF and Robin gave a fin to each other.

"You'll follow my orders." he said strictly "And you won't disobey any of them. Until we can go to my dimension I'll train you. I want to be sure that you won't die there." Black Canary entered the room.

"Robin with Aqualad, Artemis with Kid Flash, Superboy you'll be with me and Miss Martian with Nightwing." the Team nodded.

"Miss Martian I know very well that you are not good at combat. I want to know if you can enter my mind." Miss M nodded and touched Nightwing's head focusing on entering it. After some minutes she backed off.

"I cannot enter it."

"What? How?" KF asked in awe.

"I'll teach you how to protect your mind. Maybe if it's needed, I'll ask Martian Manhunter to knock everybody out. If you protect your mind he will know who not to knock out. Now I want to see your combat skills." he looked to Black Canary who nodded.

"Robin and Aqualad." the two teenagers entered the ring. They waited three seconds and started. They started to fight while Nightwing was following their moves precisely. Punches, kicks, somersaults Nightwing watched them all and one moment later when Robin just got on his feet after a perfect somersault Nightwing entered the ring. He punched Robin's back. Robin fell.

"Expect surprises."

"You didn't say that you'll enter the ring." Robin pouted.

"The villains won't say that they are going to attack you. Get up. Fight." he ordered. The Team was shocked by how determined can be Nightwing. Robin looked at his counterpart. He and Aqualad continued the match. At one moment Nightwing threw an ice-bomb to the ground. The ground was covered in ice. Robin and Aqualad stopped "Well if you don't want to fight I'll make you." Nightwing attacked Robin and Aqualad. Robin wanted to kick Nightwing but he dodged and thwarted Robin's foot. Robin fell. Aqualad attacked Nightwing but he ended on the ground too. Nightwing looked at Black Canary, she nodded.

"Don't let them down." Black Canary instructed the Team. Artemis, Kid Flash, Superboy went to help Robin and Aqualad. Miss Martian began to walk to help her friends but Black Canary stopped her "No. I want to see your combat skills."

"One on one?"

"Yes." they started to spar.

 _Watchtower…_

 _Conference room…_

Arsenal and Flash(Wally) were telling the Leaguers the things they should know before they got to the _another dimension_.

"…and if you team up with Red Hood you need to trust him. Never lose trust in him. That's all." Arsenal said looking sternly at the heroes.

"Isn't Red Hood an anti-hero?" Superman asked.

"He is."

"Why should we trust him?"

"Because he isn't killing if it's not needed. He is a good strategist and a born-leader he knows what to do but he never tells it to anyone that's why you should trust him."

"That's the problem with all of _them._ " Flash(Wally) shrugged.

"Them?" Batman asked.

"The _Bats_. They are not team players so be careful with them especially with Red Hood and Robin, they can kill you." Flash's eyes widened.

"But they won't right?" he asked sheepishly. Arsenal and Flash(Wally) shrugged. Flash gulped.

"I mean Robin is kinda sane when Nightwing is around him." Flash(Wally) explained.

"Why?" Superman crossed his arms.

"Do you heard about brotherly love?" Arsenal said smirking. WW, GA, Martian Manhunter, Flash and Aquaman smiled and looked at Batman.

"I think we should see what Nightwing is doing with the Team." they stood up and walked to the nearest zeta-beams.

 _Mt. Justice…_

The Leaguers and the two dimension-travelers entered the room where Nightwing was fighting with the Team.

"Aaah…" Robin was thrown to the wall. The Leaguers were shocked to see Artemis, Kid Flash exhausted. They were leaning to the wall, while Superboy was fighting Nightwing. Aqualad was thrown too, he and Robin were leaning to the wall too. Nightwing avoided all attacks, he looked like he was dancing.

"I have no time left, huh?" he looked at the arrivals.

"Stop holding back, dude." Arsenal smirked.

"Do you want their death or what?" he dodged Superboy's attack, kicked his stomach. Superboy backed to the icy ground and fell "Stay down." he grunted, but Superboy got up and attacked Nightwing, who dodged the attacks and after two punches he slipped to Superboy's back and threw the teenager to the ground. Superboy looked to Nightwing. "If you get up I won't hold back anymore." he said sternly. Black Canary came into the sight. "The Team has major problems. Superboy, Artemis and Robin you must know that you are in a team. You can't do things by yourself, you are playing this as a team. Kid Flash you are hasty. If there's a fight you enter it without thinking about the consequences. That's not how the teams are working. Aqualad you don't know your teammates capabilities. You should know, because they are your responsibility. Without M'gann's mind-link you are disordered."

"Wow, harsh." Flash whispered to Batman who was shocked to see Dick like that.

"But I can work with that." Nightwing crossed his arms. A monitor popped up with Zatara on it.

"The other dimension contacted me, meet me at the Watchtower's Magic Wing." all the heroes, but Black Canary left the room.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. :D**

 **Do you like it? Tell me ;)**

 **See you next Saturday :) Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I know it's late but... I am really busy these days(today I wasn't home not even for 3 hours...)... So sorry for posting this this late. I hope you'll like it :)  
**

 **orangesunset12 : Thanks for the review. It's good to know that you like my story :)**

 **Guest ('dickXkory shipper') : Thanks for understanding my choice. I'm really sorry that I cannot make what you wish for. But I keep my promises, so in this chapter that sentence will appear. And it's good to know that you still like my story :D**

 **14 : I'll keep writing XD But I don't know how long... I mean I have ideas for some chapters then blank space... :/ Anyway thanks for the review, it's good to know your opinion too. :D**

 **superstar072299 : Thanks for the review. It's so heart-warming that you are loyal to my story ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

 _Watchtower…_

 _Magic Wing…_

The Team, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Superman and Green Lantern(Hal Jordan) entered the room where two men were waiting for them.

"Hood?" Arsenal said slightly amused by seeing his friend standing near Zatara.

"Arsenal." Red Hood and Arsenal shook hands.

"You are not happy to see me?" Nightwing teased with a smirk. Red Hood rolled his eyes under his mask. They shook hands too. "So, he is my brother…" Red Hood looked at Nightwing "…Red Hood." Nightwing introduced his brother. Red Hood nodded. "I'm pretty sure, you know them."

"Yeah, yeah, can we go?"

"Wait, aren't you trapped here too?" Flash(Wally) asked confused.

"Nope. Zatara and Zatara wanted to test the portal on someone. That's how I got here." he observed Robin "No way." he chuckled "That's you?" he pushed Nightwing out of his way. He stopped in front of Robin. "Hey, 'Wing should I spoil him?" he chuckled.

"Hood, I swear if you do anything to him I'll kill you." Nightwing went near Red Hood.

"I won't do anything." Nightwing looked in disbelief "It's funny to see you this young… Hey, golden boy, I'll tell you a tip, don't leave the nest too early." he turned to Zatara and nodded. Nightwing sighed. Robin was confused, but before he could ask anything Zatara started.

"Raeppaer eht tsal latrop."(Reappear the last portal.) Zatara said. Suddenly a portal appeared. It looked like a black-hole, Zatara was trying to keep it as powerful as he can, then at a moment he could sense it, that the other Zatara was helping him in the other end of the portal. The Team, the Leaguers, Red Hood, Arsenal, Flash(Wally) and Nightwing entered it. When they arrived the other end of the portal they could sense it, the humid air, the cold of the Batcave.

"Guys." Kori hugged Arsenal and Nightwing. Kid Flash watched Starfire hugging her friends.

"Wow…" he whispered. After Kori let them go Nightwing felt a familiar embrace. Damian. The boy was hugging Nightwing's legs. Nightwing smiled.

"Hey, little D."

"I missed you." the boy mumbled.

"I missed you too, chum." The Team and the Leaguers smiled. Even Batman and Superman were smirking. Suddenly a yellow and red blur appeared near them and a strong wind sprang up. A boy appeared, he was hugging Flash(Wally)

"Hey, Kid." Flash(Wally) chuckled.

"Never do this again. Nevernevernevernever!" the boy said in a really fast way.

"I promise." Flash(Wally) hugged him back. Red Robin and Black Bat came in the view. Black Bat nodded to Nightwing, who nodded back. Red Robin hugged Nightwing. Robin(Dami) was still hugging Nightwing.

"Umm… Robin?" Nightwing asked awkwardly.

"Hmm?" the boy murmured.+

"Let me go." Robin(Dami) let him free, but he remained near his older brother. Nightwing put both of his hands on Robin's tiny shoulder.

"So cute." M'gann whispered to Artemis.

"Call me cute again and I'll break your face." he used his Bat-glare. The Team was shocked. Wonder Woman smiled and looked at Batman.

"Robin!" Nightwing said sternly "Apologize now." The boy murmured something.

"I am sorry." he barked it out.

"He is my youngest brother, Robin." Nightwing began to introduce his friends and siblings to the newly arrived people "He is Red Robin, Black Bat, my younger brother, Red Hood, Starfire and Kid Flash." he pointed to the boy, who was standing near Flash(Wally) "Kid Flash is Flash's cousin." Nightwing explained.

"But I have no…" KF started.

"Long story with time travelling." RR explained.

"Nightwing." Red Hood addressed.

"Yeah?" Nightwing walked near his brother.

"Should I tell him, that O wants to talk to him?" RR asked BB.

"Yes." BB crossed his arms.

"Umm… Why do she know about the Batcave?" Robin asked RR.

"Nightwing showed it to her."

"What?" Robin and KF asked in unison.

"Some years ago they were a couple." RR shrugged.

"Noo way robin hopped up with that hottie." **(This line is from the reviews.)** KF said totally shocked. Batman looked to RR.

"Yeah…? Anyway, they broke and now he has a serious relation with Oracle, former Batgirl."

"Serious?" Batman grunted.

"He wants to marry her." RR explained nonchalantly. Robin's eyes widened and looked to Nightwing.

"tt. Imbeciles…" Robin(Dami) rolled his eyes under his mask. Artemis chuckled at that. Robin and KF looked at the ten year old boy.

"It's not funny." they pouted.

"We are not imbeciles." Robin rejected.

"tt. Are truly related to Gray-" Red Robin covered his mouth and smiled sheepishly to the heroes. Robin and Batman exchanged looks

"Robin, no names on the field." Robin took RR's hands from his mouth.

"Are you truly related to Nightwing?"

"I'm his counterpart." Robin said smirking. "Why do you ask?"

"Your mentally capabilities are smaller than his."

"Huh?" KF looked confused.

"He means he is childish." RR explained. KF nodded.

"Well, I'm younger than him." Robin shrugged.

"tt. Robin. I imagined you more mature."

"What…?"

"I heard a lot about you as Robin. I imagined you with all I could gather through the years. Red Hood calls you 'golden boy'" Robin remembered that "he says you are the perfect ward. That we can't get even close to your level. That you were doing everything right, perfect and the best in Father's eyes. Red Robin says you were better than him in fighting. That you were making jokes and talking every time you fought, you loved being Robin, which make you better than us. You made this and we are stepping just in your shadow. I thought that if you were characterized in this way, you would be mature." Robin looked totally surprised by what the boy was saying.

"Well, I'm not mature, but stepping into my shadow?"

"Yes. You were the first, you made this. Red Hood was the second, he was not prepared for this. Red Robin was not good in fights, not as good as you. _Brown_ was not prepared either." RR looked sadly at the mention of the second fallen Robin.

"And what about you?"

"Father sometimes tells me that I should think like Nightwing. That I should learn something from him." Robin put a hand on Robin(Dami)'s shoulder.

"Yes, maybe you should, but you should remain who you are. I'm sure B won't scold you for that." he smiled, Robin(Dami) nodded.

 _Meanwhile_ …

"This is a war. We will help you." Red Hood grunted. Nightwing nodded. "I thought about a strategy..." Nightwing nodded again.

"The Titans and some heroes are outside protecting people. Kid Flash, Blue Bettle and Tempest, they need a leader and they'll go in a town to protect people too." Starfire cut Red Hood "I'll lead them, but I need some information about Coast City." Starfire looked with a wide smile at Nightwing.

"I'll get them in no time." he smiled back.

"Helping each other again like when we were children."

"Yeah." he was still smiling.

"The only difference is we are not children anymore."

"Believe me, I miss those years." he sighed and turned to the others "Here's the plan."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please tell me if you like it or not :)**

 **See you next Saturday (I hope).**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10-Part 1

**Hi! I have good news :) I'm not grounded anymore, that means that YOU can choose: should I post the next chapter Wednesday, Thursday, Friday or Saturday? Please tell me in the comments (reviews) when do you want me to post the next chapter. :)**

 **The thing is, when I wrote this chapter it became so long, that I had to split it in two. Sadly the first part became the shortest one... :/ But I still hope you'll like it :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

" _Believe me, I miss those years." he sighed and turned to the others "Here's the plan…"_

"… Red Hood." Nightwing sputtered.

"Umm, yeah…"

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Watchtower-Containment Facility…_

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy…" a song flew in the bare corridors' air. "Hahahaha..." a laugh… "Welcome to the party!" Joker extended his arms to show Batman that all members of the League are tied and injured.

"You're so funny, Joker!" the other Joker laughed.

"You too, Joker." they laughed. Deathstroke let Batman to fall to his knees. He was bleeding and fighting to remain conscious. Deathstroke rolled his eyes.

"Will you two shut up?!" he growled.

"Someone is serious…" Joker whispered to Joker. Deathstroke stepped closer to Joker, Luthor stopped him.

"Let them laugh. Warp!" suddenly two Warps appeared walking near the other villains.

"Which one do you want to send?" Warp asked.

"Let's see…"

"…Batman." Klarion entered the conversation.

"Noo." both Jokers pouted.

"Why not?" Luthor asked.

"If you send him then who will be our toy?"

"Send Superman." Count Vertigo, Black Manta and Poison Ivy entered the room.

"Fine." Warp shrugged. He took three guns from his belt and gave one to Luthor, one to Klarion and one to Deathstroke. All of them banked up their guns with different bullets. Every bullet meant another world. After three seconds all of them shot. Superman disappeared. Batman eyes widened and he felt vengeful and in the same time feared…

 _Watchtower-Magic Wing…_

Red Hood entered the room by a Zeta-Beam. Aquaman, Aqualad, Superboy and Superman appeared after his arriver, all the heroes were handcuffed. Arsenal appeared too, he wasn't handcuffed. Bizarro and Atomic Skull walked in front of Red Hood.

"What are you doing?" AS asked.

"Duh, I'm helping you. Now get the f*ck away from my way."

"No." Red Hood took his guns.

"You realize, that I'm in your side, right?" he prepared his guns, then suddenly shot AS in his gut. The villain fell. A click could be heard and all the heroes were free, attacking Bizarro.

 _Tech Wing…_

Red Robin, Wonder Woman, Miss Martian, Green Lantern, Artemis and Black Bat entered the Tech Wing by Zeta-Beams. They were greeted by Ultra-Humanite and Wotan.

"WW, GL, Artemis and Black Bat cover me until I reach the main panel." RR gave the order, which was followed by all the heroes. "Miss Martian blur their mind!"

 _Containment Facility…_

Red light was blinking in the Watchtower.

"What the…?" Luthor asked. He took his communicator and spoke. "Atomic Skull what's going on?" after minutes of silence.

"It's" AS coughed "Aquaman, two young men, Arsenal, Red Hood…" Batman smirked "…and Superman."

"What?!" Luthor turned angrily to Warp and Warp. "You said that thing will take him to another dimension!" he yelled.

"W-well… It should…" they stammered.

"Send Amazo, now!" he growled. "Luthor to Wotan. Luthor to Wotan." he said in his communicator. Silence… "Answer!"

"Will you please shut up?" a female answered. Luthor cursed.

"Who am I talking with?"

"...m…th…" the line blured, the light faded "…Artemis…" the communication broke. Luthor looked at the device.

"Send…" he started.

"We'll go." Cheshire and Cheetah entered the room.

 _Meta Wing…_

Nightwing, Batman, Robin, Martian Manhunter and Robin entered the room by Zeta-Beams. They were greeted by Black Adam, and Poison Ivy… Nightwing smirked.

"Let's do this." he give the order…

Containment Facility…

Luthor's communicator rang. He took it.

" to Luthor. Freeze to Luthor."

"Luthor here."

"We need backup."

"What?! Why?"

"We got attacked."

"By who?" static… Luthor, Joker, Joker, Warp, Warp, Count Vertigo, and the other villains were waiting.

"By us." Batman's voice came through the communicator. Suddenly the villains stopped breathing for a moment.

"Batman?" Luthor asked, he looked at Batman, he was on the floor, bleeding… and calling him?! He definitely stayed too much near Jokers but how is this possible? He went closer to Batman, while he was looking carefully at him.

"And me." Nightwing's voice. Batman looked at the communicator.

"Is this one of your tricks?" Luthor asked, while crouched near Batman.

"And me." a younger boy's voice. Batman recognized the voice, his head shot up. Luthor could see Batman's surprised look.

"So, Nightwing, you came back. How was your trip?" he signaled to Black Adam to go after them.

"Next time tell me that I won a ticket to another universe, okay?" Luthor smiled while he looked at Batman.

"Sorry for that, but you were one of our first tests. Oh, and the Batman voice was a remarkable copy." Nightwing chuckled. Luthor's eyes narrowed.

"You think that was me."

"Yes." Nightwing chuckled "What so funny?"

"Well, it'll be a bad surprise for you." the line broke. Deathstroke began to walk away.

"No." Luthor commanded "I want to see what they are planning."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :* Don't forget to tell me when do you want me to post the next chapter ;).**

 **Do you like it? Tell me, I'm curious XD**

 **Bye.**


	11. Chapter 10-Part 2

**Hi! So, here it is the 2nd part. :) This is NOT the last chapter, there will be another one next week. :) Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

 _Magic Wing…_

Flash, Kid Flash and Flash entered the room by Zeta-Beams, nobody was in the room. They knew that Arsenal's team cleared the road.

"Hey, Flashes." they turned to see Zoom. "Wally. It's fun to see you as a teen too. Oh, and you brought Barry, it'll be great fun to kill him too."

"How did you know that we will come here?" Barry asked.

"I figured out the plan." he smiled. All of them exchanged looks and started to race.

 _Meta Wing…_

"Kid Flash to Nightwing."

"Nightwing here."

"Zoom is slowing us down." Nightwing looked to the floor.

"Plan B then." the communicator went off.

 _Tech Wing…_

Wonder Woman was fighting Cheetah, Green Lantern was fighting Sinestro, Miss Martian and Black Bat were fighting Wotan, Red Robin was fighting Ultra-Humanite and Artemis Cheshire.A

"You are so familiar to me." Cheshire said while she pinned Artemis to the floor. She slowly moved one hand to Artemis' mask and took it off.

"A-Artemis?" she backed.

Between the Magic Wing and Containment Facility…

Superboy, Superman, Red Hood, Aquaman, Aqualad and Arsenal were fighting Amazo and Bizarro when Black Manta entered the place,

"Son?"

 _Containment Facility…_

"Go and check the Meta Wing." Luthor ordered to Klarion.

"Go and check the Meta Wing, blah blah." Klarion copied Luthor with a hilarious tone, then he left.

 _Between the Meta Wing and Containment Facility…_

Robin, Batman, Nightwing and Robin were walking to the Containment Facility. Martian Manhunter was left behind with the unconscious villains.

"Nightwing." Nightwing stopped. Robin's eyes widened, Batman's expression changed.

"Deathstroke." Nightwing turned.

"tt. Slade." Robin barked out the name.

"You found a younger you. Now I can get a new apprentice."

"Not even in your dreams."

"I never heard that from you when I trained you, my apprentice." Robin looked in awe at Nightwing. Batman sized Deathstroke.

"I'm. Not. Your. Apprentice." Nightwing gritted his teeth and launched himself to the villain.

 _Containment Facility…_

"Luthor to Deathstroke. Luthor to Deathstroke. Slade!" Luthor yelled, but all he got was static.

"Oh, shut up Luthor." Nightwing entered the room with a younger boy. The boy dressed like Robin, but he doesn't look like Robin.

"Nightwing." Luthor greeted the hero "Who is that boy?"

"I'm Robin." the boy said with a wide grin. "I'm Nightwing from another dimension." Luthor's eyes shot open. Batman looked at the boys.

"That means that that Batman spoke with you." Joker concluded then both of them started to laugh. "And you thought that he was playing. Haha!" Joker said while laughing.

"Sh-shot them!" he yelled. Both Warps took their guns to shot the two ebony haired counterparts.

"I don't think so." suddenly Batman leapt from the ceiling. He shocked both of the Warps and attacked the Jokers. Nightwing, Robin and Robin-who leapt after Batman- attacked the villains. Nightwing, his counterpart and Robin were fighting Jokers and Batman was fighting Luthor.

"Nightwing." Nightwing's communicator rang.

"Yeah?"

"We are losing…"

"Red Robin to Nightwing, we are losing." Nightwing dodged another attack from Joker. Both Joker were laughing.

"You are losing, Nightwing." they said. Nightwing flinched. He was thinking for a moment then he smirked.

"You forgot something, Joker. I'm a bat. I'm paranoid." he took his communicator. "Plan B!" he yelled. "Nightwing to Martian Manhunter. Plan B is on. Martian do you copy?"

 _Meta Wing…_

Martian Manhunter was fighting Klarion and his cat. He was shape shifting and fighting, when he got the order from Nightwing. He quickly sent a message through the mind-link –which was set up when he got the order- _FOCUS ON NOT ENTERING ME IN YOUR MIND_. Then suddenly every villain fell unconscious.

 _Tech Wing…_

"Finally." RR smiled. Black Bat and Miss Martian hugged him.

"We did it." MM said with a wide grin. Artemis was smiling, then she turned to see her sister unconscious on the floor.

 _Between the Magic Wing and Containment Facility…_

"You are a good leader." Aqualad told Red Hood. Red Hood was smiling under his mask, while every hero was lightened and were smiling.

 _Magic Wing…_

KF was breathing hard near his counterpart. Barry was standing in front of them.

"Good team work." he breathed hardly.

 _Some hours later…_

All the villains were handcuffed. All the heroes returned to the Watchtower.

"Thank you for your help." Superman walked to the Other-Dimension-League, he was followed by all the heroes. "We are really grateful." Both Superman smiled and shook hands. "It's good to know that there, in your dimension is a League too and a Young Justice." he smiled at the children.

"Dude, did he smile?" KF whispered to Robin.

"Yeah… Wow."

"Batman, this is for you." Batman give Batman a letter.

"What's this?"

"You'll see, now, we must go." he looked at the League. Nightwing nodded.

"Zatanna can you help us?"

"Of course." a young lady stepped in front of them.

"Dude, wasn't Zatanna thirteen?" Wally asked Robin in awe. Robin nodded.

"You, know, Wally, this is an another dimension, which means…

"…another stories." Nightwing finished with a smirk.

"Yeah." Robin smiled.

"Latrop ot rieht emoh." (Portal to their home.) said Zatanna and a portal opened in front of them. They waved good-byes and left…

 _It was just an another dimension, another stories, another lives, and somehow they were us… We were the one and the same but we had another stories, some of us were pained, some of us were dead, some of us were nowhere to find. We weren't a team, but we knew each other. Maybe this is how things must work, maybe there are thousands like us, but…_

"Do you think that we can't control our lives and that we are just an another version of our original selves?" Wally asked Robin.

"No. We are the _originals_." he said determined.

* * *

 **What do you think? Is it bad? Is it good? :D**

 **See you Friday, bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! Today it's my birthday so what if I celebrate it by giving you a new chapter? :) By the way this is the LAST chapter :( So I hope you'll like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

 _Bruce_

 _I know that sometimes it_ _is hard to forget the pain, the suffering, them… I'm not asking for that._

 _I know that sometimes is hard to forget that you shouldn't be so emotionless… I'm not asking for that._

 _I know that you must be prepared for everything and you must play this role, I'm not asking to forget these things._

 _I'm asking you to stop a minute and remember that boy. That boy who lost his parents that night. The night when you were at the circus. I saw Dick, I saw your Richard Grayson and it's good to know that he'll be such a good man, but I saw him troubled. His eyes didn't have that sparkle. I'm sure that something happened, but I want you to know that day when he stayed at the Manor and he was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe I saw that sparkle. He told us that bad things happened. He told me that I'm not as 'grumpy' as you. Arsenal told me that you and Richard had a 'yelling competition'._

 _I'm not scolding you. I'm not your guardian. I just want to be sure that Richard, Dick, will smile again and that he won't be so troubled anymore._

 _Bruce Wayne._

* * *

"… then Flash appeared on the floor… and Arsenal told me what's goin' on here… that portal took us to the Batcave and…" Richard was talking animatedly in front of Barbara. "… and Deathstroke appeared, man I so hate him…" he mimicked the moves he used versus Deathstroke "…and I punched him, kick, sault…" Barbara chuckled.

"And this is the excuse for not taking me to that restaurant?"

"Well, yeah. I hope that that dimensional travelling thing didn't make a hole in the space-time continuum." he sighed and looked at his girlfriend. "What about you?"

* * *

 _Young Justice Universe…_

 _4 years later…_

Batman was tired. His trace led him to nothing. He sighed while he was walking on this alley, _Crime Alley._ He stopped when he could see his car. One of the Batmobile's wheels was near the car and a boy was working at another wheel. The boy was crouched, he didn't see Batman. Batman stepped closer. The boy got up.

"Crap." he threw the wheel-brace from his hand and began to run. Batman dodged the wheel-brace, he watched as the boy is leaving. He smiled and went after the boy.

 _1 week later…_

"So, you adopted him too." Dick asked Bruce in the Batcave, while he was watching the young Jason Todd's training.

"Yes."

"Jason Todd… Weird… His name is familiar."

"It was another dimension. That doesn't mean that he will have the same fate." Dick shrugged.

"Fine to me."

"Did you choose a name?"

"Yes. Nightwing." Dick said proudly.

"Weird… His name is so familiar." Bruce teased with a smirk.

"Very funny, Mr. Grumpy-Pants." Dick snapped back with a smile.

"Will you two stay there all night or what?" Jason asked. "I'm bored."

"Let's see what can you do, chum." Dick said with a wide grin.

 _Other universe…_

"Why did you call me over, Bruce?" Richard entered the Manor.

"Game night." Bruce smirked.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

"Wow." he mumbled.

 _Young Justice Universe…_

Jason and Dick were yelling at each other.

"Jay! Com'on how can you be so…"

"Shut up d*ckhead!"

"Dick, Jay stop this." Bruce entered the room "Jay go up to your room." Jay looked at Dick and went up.

"Are you sure this dimension is not like _that_ one?" Dick asked Bruce. Bruce sighed.

 _Other universe…_

It was 1 a.m. Batman was in the town with Robin and Richard was looking at Gotham City from the balcony.

"Hey, d*ckhead."

"Jay." Richard turned to face his brother. Red Hood took of his mask.

"The mission was a success."

 _You did it._

"Our mission was a success."

 _Both of us._

"You led them well."

 _You were there for them_

"We led them well."

 _You were there too._

"Will you always lead them?" Jason hesitated.

 _Will you always be there for them?_

"I will lead you."

 _I will be always there for_ _ **YOU**_ _._

They hugged each other.

"I'm sorry Jason, for everything." Richard whispered to his _brother_ …

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you like(d) it! :)  
**

 **I really enjoyed writing it, and I really appreciate that people read it. Thanks for reading my first fan fiction! :* :* :***

 **Bye. :) ( My next story will appear on 25th December if you want to read I'll apreciate it :) )**


End file.
